Do You See Me?
by kaihwaris
Summary: "apa yang harus aku lalukakan kai"/"mianhae"/"aku akui kau cerdas. tapi.."/pair couple kaisoo gs. ft Luhan.


**Do You See Me?**

Cast : - Kim Jong In

\- Do Kyung Soo (genderswith)

\- Other cast

Rate : T+

Genre : romance and hurt

Length : oneshoot

Summary : "pernahkan kau melihat aku disini yang menanti mu…"

 **Fanfict ini terinpirasi dari lagu yang baru aku download "Taeyang – eyes, nose, lips". Aku pikir karna suasana lagu ini balad dan aku juga mimpi sesuatu hal yang menyakitka sehingga, otak aneh ku berpikir untuk membuat ff oneshot dan ini juga ff pertamaku.**

 **Happy reading-**

 **Kyunsoo VOP**

Aku masih setia dengan posisi dudukku sekarang, menatap sesosok laki berkulit tan seksi yang sedang tidur di meja seberang sana dengan tumpukan buku tebal menjadi bantalnya. Sangat jauh dari tempat aku duduk sekarang, sesekali camera canon ku mengabadikan pemandangan terindah yang pernah aku lihat didepan sana. Dan aku kembali tersenyum melihat hasil jepretan ku. Tak lama aku kembali melihat didepan sana.

Wajah bagaikan malaikat saat tidur itu, membuat aku tersenyum miris menatapnya. Aku pun teringat akan perjuanganku beberapa tahun lalu.

 **Flashback-**

Aku merasa sepi disini sejak ayah dan ibuku pindah lagi ke seoul karna urusan pekerjaan, padahal aku sangat menyukai Tokyo dan banyak teman ku disana. Tapi apa yang hendak dikata, aku pasrah. Aku kembali menatap kesebrang sana dari jendela sana.

Aku melihat seorang bocah yang mungkin seusiaku. Dia sedang tertawa lepas bersama dengan anjing berwarna coklat. Mungkin karna sadar aku menatapnya, ia pun juga menatapku. Aku merasa wajahku memanas malu, saat ia tersenyum simpul pada ku dan kembali tertawa bersama anjing Persianya itu. Jantungku, oh tidak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, apa ini ? apa aku akan segera mati sebentar lagi.==

Skip-

Aku pun berjalan dengan gotai menuju ruang kelas baru ku, ya sekarang aku sudah menginjak usia 12 tahun dan tahun ini aku masuk SC JHS, masih kelas 7 memang. Seharusnya aku senang karna sebentar lagi aku punya teman tapi tidak dengan suasana hatiku yang masih terasa sepi.

"nah kyungsoo-ssi, ini ruangan mu sekarang kamu perkenalkan dirimu didepan teman-temanmu." Suara seongsanim yang aku ketahui teman ayah ku Lee Donghae itu. Aku menatap kedepan ku ragu, aku melihat mata penasaran mereka dengan ku. Tapi tidak seorang namja yang Nampak tidur dengan tangannya itu.

"naneun Lee kyungsoo imnida.. mohon bantuan, saya pindahan dari jepang. Trima kasih." Ucapku dengan masih logat bahasa jepang ku yang membuat seisi ruangan tertawa akibat ulah ku. Aku malu sungguh, namun suara tertawa teman seisi kelas itu ternyata dapat mengusik tidur nyenyaknya seorang namja. ketika dia melihatku, bola mata ku hampir keluar karna dia, dia namja yang aku lihat dari jendela ku tadi. Dia hanya menyunggingkan senyum simpul dan kembali tidur.

"heyy,, hargailah teman mu ini, nah sekarang kyungsoo-ssi kau duduk disebelah baekhyun yeoja didepan namja yang sedang tidur itu, omona, hey kim jong in,, apa yang kau lakukan. Kau pikir sekolah ini kamar mu.." ucap lee seongsanim sambil melempar kapur kelas kearah namja yang tidur yang aku ketahui namanya Kim Jong in. ya Kim Jong In.

Skip-

Pulang sekolah aku menunggu ayahmenjemputku datang, karna aku masih asing dengan tempat ini. Tapi aku sudah 2 jam menunggu tapi ayah ku belum datang juga.

Kring… kring…

Namun suara lonceng sepeda membuyarka lamunanku. Aku menatap namja tan didepanku dengan sepeda anehnya yang aku tahu dia adalah teman sekelas ku Kim jong in. "hey,,, kau anak baru, siapa nama mu ?" ucapnya pertama kali, aku sedikit kecewa karan ia tak mendengar aku memeperkenalkand diri didepan kelas tadi. " Lee Kyungsoo imnida.." ucapku agak ragu-ragu.

"kenapa kau masih disini, gerbang saja sudah tutup? Kau menunggu jemputan?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya menangguk polos. "kalau tidak salah kau tetangga baru pindahan dari jepang itukan? Kenalkan aku jongin, tetangga baru mu…" ucapnya sambil menjabat tangan ku paksa. "kupikir kau butuh tumpangan, mungin aku bisa membantu yeah sekalian aku pulang juga. Mau ikut,," ucapnya membuat aku terkejut, aku menatap ia ragu, seakan tahu keraguaanku, "heyy,,, jangan berpikiran negative dulu, aku ini orang baik meski aku memang pemalas.." ucapnya. Dan aku tersenyum sembari mengangguk kepala dan kami pun pulang bersama.

Sesampai di depan rumahku, "trima kasih jongin-ssii.." ucap ku pelan. "kedengarannya aku asing sekali dengan embel-embel 'ssi' itu. Lebih baik kau panggil nama panggilan ku saja. Kim kai.. cukup kai saja.." ucapnya seakan mutlak untuk ku lakukan. "ya kai.." ucap ku malu-malu. "kau lucu, dan oh ya itu rumah ku ,, mampirlah jika kau punya waktu," aku hanya mengangguk mengerti,. "dan kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi sahabatku…" waktu seakan berhenti seketika saat ia mengucap kata itu, sembari tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanggannya. Aku tersenyum sembari berkata "aku mau..".

Semua terasa berubah sejak hari itu, dimana kai meminta persetujuan ku menjadi sahabatnya. Kami selalu bersama, setiap waktu kami habiskan bersama, rasa kesepian yang dulu hinggap dihatiku sekarang hilang begitu saja dan terganti dengan perasaan yang baru aku ketahui yaitu cinta. Namun aku sungguh tak mampu menggungkapkanya. Jadi aku hanya bisa memendam.

Skip..

3 tahun kemudian

Aku sungguh tersentuh saat ini, kai memberiku hadiah kamera seperti yang kuidam-idamkan selama ini. Dia mengatakan ini adalah hadiah karna aku masuk SHS yang sama dengannya. Dan dia bilang aku harus menerinya karna ia membelinya dengan uang tabungan hasil jerih payahnya untuk sekolah kelak. Dan sejak itu aku berjanji akan mengabdikan pemandangan yang indah dengannya. Dan juga mengabdikan pemandangan indah didepanku saat ini. Flashback end.

Kringg,,,,, kring,,,,

Suara bel masuk sudah berbunyi waktunya aku kembali kekelas. Ya, aku dan kai sudah kelas 12. Meski aku berbeda ruangan dengannya hubungan kami baik hanya saja,…. Kyungsoo Vop end.

"eungghhh, sudah lonceng" ucap namja sambil mengusap sedikit saliva yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, ia melihat seorang yeoja disana yang pergi. Dari balik pintu perpustakaan itu, seingatnya ia sudah menutup perpustakaan dengan rapat, karna ia adalah wakil osis, meski pemalas namun otak namja yang itu tergolong dalam anak yang cerdas.

"siapa yang datang…"

Skip-

Kringgggg…. Kringggg…..

Suara lonceng pulang, membuat siapa pun yang mendengarmya terasa lega, setelah menghabiskan 6 jam berada disekolah , begitu pula dengan kyungsoo. Ia sungguh ingin cepat pergi dari kelas yang menurutnya membosankan.

Ia sngguh bersemangat melangkahkan kakinya ingin menuju gerbang sekolah sembari melemparkan senyum pada orang yang menyapanya.

"KYUNGSOO.." suara bass yang sangat kenal terdengar menggema disekitar koridor sekolah yang membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dengan perasaan takut, Kyungsoo berdoa didalam hati agar ia dapat diberikan kekuatan untuk menghadapi seorang. "hyak. Kyungsoo, kenapa kau tidak menunggu ku pulang kau tahu aku sudah lama menunggu mu.. ? kau mengindari ku.." cecar namja yang tak lain adalah kai, namja yang ia suka sejak pandangan pertama. "benarkah, kau menungguku?" seakan tak percaya kyungsoo bertanya, seakah seberkas cahaya harapan itu muncul. "ne,,, aku menunggu-"

"hai kai…."suara seorang yeoja cantik memotong pembicaraan kai. Kedua insane yang berbenda gender tadi tersentak dengan suara nan merdu milik yeoja yang datang kearah mereka berdua. "hai kai.., untung kau ada disini. Aku mencari mu kemana-mana. Hari ini kita harus membahas tentang acara perpisahan setelah kelulusan.." ucap yeoja cantik asal china bername tag 'Xi Lu Han'

Kyungsoo dapat melihat tatapan penuh minat dari sahabat seekaligus orag yang ia cintai. Kai menatap penuh minat dan dengan segera menganggukan kepala menandakan setuju. "aku menunggu diuang rapat sekarang. Oh ada kyungsoo-ssi.,, mian aku mengganggu.." ucap luhan. "gwenchanae luhan-ssi. Kau berhak disini karna kau adalah ketua osis dan si hitam ini wakil mu.." ucap kyungsoo. "yak…" ketus kai seakan tidak terima di panggil seperti itu. "kalian berdua memang cocok sebagai kekasih." Ucap luhan ., "mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan yeoja yang menjadi sahabatku." Sergah kai. "terserah kau saja, aku duluan keruang rapat.." ucap luhan dan meninggalkan kai dan kyungsoo disana.

"mm… kyungsoo minhae, aku tidak tahu kalau-" , "tak apa kai, aku mengerti.. datangi dia sekarang. Karna kesempatan tidak datang untuk kedua kali,.. bila kesempatan itu datang dua kali itu adalah pergilah.." ucap kyungsoo memotong pembicaraan kai. "kau sahabat yang mengerti aku, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.." ucap kai sembari berlari menyusul luhan dan meninggalkan kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan senyum hampa seorang diri.

"ya, kai kau benar,.. kita tak mungkin tak bersama karna kita adalah sahabat. " ucap nanar kyungsoo dan tana ia sadari bening Kristal jatuh begitu saja melalui pelupuk matanya. Author end

Kyungsoo pov

Inilah yang aku takutkan, kau hanya menatap gadis yang kau sukai itu.

Flashback-

Kyungsoo menlihat tampilannya dirinya dicermin. Ya, hari ini ia dan kai akan berjalan ketaman dan kyungsoo akan menyatakan perasaan pada kai apapun yang terjadi. Kyungsoo telah menatapkan dirinya untuk hal ini.

Tok… tok… tok,..

"kyungie.. jongin sudah datang" teriak eomma kyungsoo dengan nyaring didepan kamar kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun segera mengabil tas kecil yang biasa ia bawa kemana-mana. Sebelum ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia menghirup napas dalam untuk menenang kan dirinya.

Mata kyungsoo tertuju pada sosok didepanya yang sedang mengobrol dengan appa nya. "benarkah jad-ohh kyungsoo-ya,,.." ucap appa kyungsoo. Kai pun membalikkan badannya dan ia pun terpesona akan pesona kecantikan kyungsoo saat ini. "kau cantik kyungie.." ucap kai tanpa sadar dengan wajah konyol. Kyungsoo hanya tersipu menatap kai saat ini. "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ajushi.." ucap kai langsung menyeret kyungsoo.

Skip—

#taman

"ahh aku lelah kai.." ucap kyungsoo. Ya setelah sampai mereka bermain sepuasnya hingga matahari telah sampai ke pucuk barat. Kai pun menyodorkan es krim untuk kyungsoo. "makanlah, aku jugalah". Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua makan dengan diam di bangku taman. Kyungsoo pun melirik kai yang sedang asyik dengan es krim miliknya.

"mm kai, kau bilang mengajak ku taman ingin menceritakan sesuatu…" ucap kyungsoo yang membuat kai tersedak. "aigoo.. mianhae aku lupa.." ucap kai menepuk dahinya. Kai pun mengubah posisinya menghadap kyungsoo dan mengenggam tangan kyungsoo. Ohh jangan lupakan dengan wajah serius yang membuat wajah kyungsoo memerah menahan malu.

"kyungsooo, kau tahu aku menyukai seorang gadis.." ucap kai.

DEG..

Jangtung kyungsoo mulai bberbedak cepat "siapa orang itu kai…?" ucap kyungsoo gugup, ia memanjat doa bahwa ia lah yang dimaksud oleh kai. "dia Xi Luhan, kyung…" ucap kai berseri-seri, sedangkan kyungsoo menatap dengan sedih. Ya sedih untuk dirinya. "kyungsoo kau kenapa?" ucap kai bingung. "aku tidak apa kai, sudah sore kai.. aku harus segera pulang.." ucap kyungsoo langsung beranjak meninggalkan kai dengan sejuta kebingungan. Flashback end.

SKIP—

Kyungsoo menatap sebuah kertas ditangannya kini. Dan menatap kembali langit malam melewati jendela kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2. Ia pun menghembus napasnya sebelum ia menatap kamar diseberang sana dengan lampu yang masih terang dan bayang yang ia cintai disana tampak bergerak tak tentu arah seperti malam biasanya, ya itu adalah bayangan kai yang setiap malam menari dance.

Kyungsoo tahu. Ia sangat tahu jika menyangkut seorang kim jong in. tapi apakah semua ini, kyungsoo menghembuskan napas kali ini dengan kasar. "kai, apa yang harus aku lakukan.." lirihnya miris.

SKIPP—

HARI UJIAN.,

Semua siswa XO SHS yang kelas XII pun tampak sibuk dengan kertas ujian mereka, tampak kerutan didahi mereka yang sangat keras untuk berpikir . begitu pun juga Nampak begitu saja di dahi seorang kim jong in, ia sebenarnya tak kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ujian ini dan bahkan kai pun telah menyelesaikan soal ujian ini selama kurun waktu 20 menit. Tapi kai Nampak masih bergelut dengan pemikiran tentang seorang yeoja yang membuat ia risau untuk 2 minggu ini.

Kyungsoo, ya yeoja itu yang menjabat sebagai sahabatnya itu membuat ia tampak kelihatan err resah. Bagaimana tidak? Semenjak rapat osis itu, keesokkan harinya kyungsoo berubah, kesan seperti err menghindarinya

. Banyak alasan dilontarkan pemilik mata bulat itu. Saat hendak pulang bersama kyungsoo, kyungsoo ternyata membawa sepeda yang membuat ia cepat dari kai. Saat kai ingin berkunjung kerumah kyungsoo, kyungsoo beralasan bahwa ia sibuk dengan les pripat menjelang ujian ini dan kai memakluminya.

Tapi kai tak kehilangan akal, ia pun ingin belajar bersama dengan kyungsoo meski rasa harga dirinya hilang sekalipun, tapi saat dirumah ny. Lee mengatakan kalau kyungsoo beberapa akhir ini sering keluar kesesuatu tempat yang ny. Lee pun tak tahu. Kai tampak kecewa, dengan kebohongan kyungsoo.

Dan kai tak tahu mengapa ia begini, sebegitu resah karna jarang bertemu dengan kyungsoo. Sebuah rasa yang selalu membucah dihati yang menambah keresahannya yang ia tahu apa itu. Tapi rasanya ingin sekali melihat kyungsoo saat ini, menatap matanya, hidung imut kyungsoo, bibir hati yang selalu tersenyum untuknya. Ia ingin menatap yeoja itu. Apakah ini yang dinamakan rindu?

Ia tak akan membiarkan ini semua, ia harus berbicara dengan kyungsoo.

Skip—

Ujian telah selesai dan kai pun dengan segera keluar kelas untuk bertemu dengan kyungsoo. Semoga kali ini kyungsoo tak duluan pulang. Dengan harap cemas dan langkah kaki yang sengaja dicepatkan. Kai menatap seluit yeoja yang ia kenal sedang memebereskan peralatannya melalu jendela kelas. Dengan senyum tipis, kai langsung memasuki ruangan itu yang ternyata sudah sepi.

"kyungsoo.." ucap kai setengah memekik . sang pemilik nama pun menegang mendengar suara yang sangat ia hafal diluar kepala itu. Dengan helaan nampas berat sembari menenangkan jantungnya kyungsoo tersenyum membalas ucapan kai. "hay kai, bagaimana ujian mu?" ucap kyungsoo berbasa basi.

Namun kai tak kunjung menjawab. Ia menatap sosok didepannya ini, raut wajah tampak lelah terbukti dengan lingkaran mata yang kelihatan membengkak sedikit jangan lupa mata memerah seakan menangis semalaman. "kyungsoo.. kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau habis menangis" ucap kai kuatir . "tak apa kai, aku kurang tidur saja semalam." Ucap kyungsoo dengan senyum.

Kai Nampak tak percaya, seolah tahu dipikaran kai, "aku serius kai.." ucap kyungsoo kembali degan tenang. Dengan tak rela kai percaya. "baiklah, tapi kali ini kau jangan mengindari ku lagi kyungsoo. Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini mengindari ku?" ucap kai.

Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebak tujuan sejak awal kai kemari. "kau tahu kalo aku sibuk dan tak sem-" "kau berbohong lagi denganku kyungsoo.. semua itu omong kosong.. kenapa?" ucap kai setengah memekik. Nyali kyungsoo menciut seketika melihat kai semarah itu. "mianhae.." lirih kyungsoo.

"kenapa kyung? Kenapa kamu berbohong? Jika kau ingin aku tak menemui kau bisa secara jujur tak perlu berbohong aku membenci kebohongan dan kau sangat tahu itu kyung.." ucap kai geram, "akuu.." "apakah kau tak mengaggap ku sebagai teman?" ucap kai berteriak, kai tak tahu mengapa ia semarah ini pada dengan kyungsoo.

"bu..bukan begitu.. aku.." "KENAPA lagi.. " ucap kai, kyungsoo pun menundukkan kepalanya dan bungkam seribu bahasa. Kai pun dengan napas terengah-engah pun mencoba mengendalikan napasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian keaadaan hening, tak ada yang ingin mengeluarkan suara.

Sehingga "jika kau masih mengganggap aku sebagai sahabatmu datanglah ke prom night besok malam.. aku menunggu mu disana.." ucap kai dingin dan langsung keluar dari ruang itu meninggalkan kyungsoo kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, tampak terlihat air mata jatuh menetes menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "seandainya kau tahu kai.." lirinhnya dan merosok jatuh ke lantai dingin sembari menangis.

Skip

Malam prom night…

Kai sudah tampan dengan kemeja hijau tosca yang ampik dan jas hitam membungkus tubuh atletis dan kulit tan yang sangat cocok untuknya. Ia masih berdiri didepan pintu gedung aula disekolahnya.

Entah apa perasaannya kali ini, ia merasa tak enak hati dengan semua ini. Kai masih menunggu kyungsoo untuk datang malam ini, sangat resah. Ya kai sangat resah.

Pukk..

"Kai.."ucap seorang yeoja bermata rusa menatap bingung kai, menatap ketua osis cantik didepannya tak membuat kai terpesona seperti kyungsoo. Pikiran kai melayang dengan ke arah yeoja yang tak kunjung datang itu menambah keresahan hatinya.

"waeyoo? Kau menunggu sahabat mu itu atau statusnya sudah berubah menjjadi yeojachingu mu kai?" goda luhan. "aniyo dia sahabat ku," bantah kai. "kai kau itu sudah besar, kenapa otak masih seperti anak kecil.. aku akui kau memang cerdas, tapi kau bodoh memahami perasaan kyungsoo dan juga persaanmu ." dengus luhan tenang.

Kai mencoba mencerna maksud semua ini "apa maksud mu luhan?" Tanya kai Nampak kebingungan. "neo jeongmal paboya… kim kai terhormat pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa kau mencintai kyungsoo, dan sebaliknya?" Tanya luhan.

"itu tak mungkin kyungsoo tak mungkin mencintai ku ia shabatku dan selamanya akan tet-" "PABO.. dengar, pernahkah kau berpikir selama ini kyungsoo tak ingin melirik laki2 lain selain dirimu, pernahkah kau berpikir kalau kyungsoo berteman akrab dengan laki-laki lain selain dirimu, SELAIN DIRIMU KAI? Dia hanya berteman dengan mu, ia selalu melirik mu bahkan ia hanya mencintaimu. Dan sikapmu yang memperlakukan dia seperti kekasihmu membuat dia berharap lebih dan melukainya juga. Kau selalu melarangnya berteman dengan laki-laki lain dengan alasan mereka jahat, namun kau jauh lebih jahat dibandngkan dirimu kai. Kau tahu itu, " emosi luhan meledak ketidak pekaan kai. Bagaimana bisa namja cerdas ini sangat bodoh.

"aku ingin memberitahumu sebelum terlambat dan luka hati kyungsoo makin parah. Aku pergi dulu, aku ingin menemui kekasih ku dan acara akan segera dimulai.." ucap luhan.

Entah mendengar luhan mengatakakan 'kekasih' kai tidak marah seperti kyungsoo yang hanya menyembut nama idol laki2 membuat kai marah tanpa sebab, sekrang ia percaya kalau ia selama ini mencintai kyungsoo, dan luhan hanya sebuah obsesi semata.

"luhan,,.. trimakasih.." ucap kai. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan "kejar ia kai, sebelum terlambat.." ucap luhan tersenyum dan berlalu.

Kai ternyum menyadari perasaannya, ia menyakini dirinya bahwa ia benar2 mencintai kyungsoo dan esok dia menyatakan cintanya pada kyungsoo. Entah dimana pikiran kai selama ini, sehingga ia membayangkan reaksi kyungsoo nanti.

Mianhae mianhae kajima..

Suara handphone kai berbunyi, dengan sigap kai mengangkt telpon dari eomma nya

"yeobseo eomma"ucap kai berbinar2

" _yeobseo.. jonginiee eodiga?_ "

"masih diacara prom night… waeyo?"

" _jinjjayo? Wah, eomma lup bilang padamu jika keluarga lee pindah ke inggris malam ini, dan pesawat sudah take off baru saja. Tadi juga kyungsoo memberim sebuah kotak. Katanya kau harus membukanya sendiri…_ " ucap eomma kai.

Jedeeeerrr…

Suara petir mengelilingi kebahagian kai yang baru saja dimulai. Kai syok. Ia tak menyangka bahwa cintanya pergi begitu saja.

Nguingggg, suara pesawat pun seakan mengejeknya. Ia tahu pasti itu pesawat kyungsoo. Ia menatap nanar. "waeyo kyungsoo? Bahkan aku belu mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu.."ucap kai miris. Tanpa sadar kai telah menangis.

Skip—

Sepulang dari acara prom night kai langsung pulang dengan wajah berentakan membuat sang ibu heran dengan anaknya. "gwenchana?" ucap nyonya kim. "gwencana.." singkat kai.

"mm, kai. Kotak itu eomma taruh dikamar mu, jaljayo.."ucap nyoya kim. Kai dengan langkah tergotai menuju kamarnya. Didalam kamar kai menatap kotak biru laut dengan asken lucu. Mirip kyungsoo.

Mengingat nama kyungso membuat kai sadar dan berlari ke arah jendelanya. Kai menyibak gordeg kuning itu dan mentah kamar seberabg sana tampak gelap gulita. Kai berharap ini hanya mimpi namun ini adalah kenyataanya. Ia mengambil kotak itu dan membuka perlahan tutup itu..

Satu hal yang ia lihat ketika membuka kotak biru itu

 **Foto cinta ku**

Tulisan ditengah kertas foto bergambarkan dirinya. Disana ia melihat banyak sekali foto nya dengan berbagai macam pose, saat ia tidur di taman , ia menghirup udara, bahkan dari belakang sekalipun ia dapat melihat dirinya begitu tenang dan bahagia. Pikirannya merawang saat di semua itu diambil, andai ia tahu bahwa kyungsoo ada disitu, andai ia tahu kyungsoo memotonya dari kejauhan dan andai ia tahu betapa jauhnya ia dari kyungsoo saat itu.

Sungguh ia sangat menyesal, sangat…..

Setelah meresapi semuanya, kai melihat sebuah surat berpita pink. Perlahaan ia membacanya dan

 _"_ _hay,, kai,.. apa kabar?_

 _Aku selalu berharap bila kabarmu baik-baik saja. Kau pasti terkejut akan keberangkatan_

 _Ku ini.._

 _Mianhae kai.. aku kembali berbohong lagi.._

 _Sejujurnya aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, aku lelah dengan semua ini kai.._

 _Aku lelah menyimpan cinta ini jika hanya aku yang merasakannya.._

 _Aku lelah, dengan sikapmu yang selalu memberiku harapan_

 _Namun kenyataannya kau haya menganggap aku sahabatmu.._

 _Aku tak ingin mendatagi prom night mala mini.._

 _Karna aku tak menganggapmu sahabatku,_

 _Namun kau cinta ku.._

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu kai, aku sekarang akan berda dikota asing tanpamu_

 _tapi aku meski pun asing, cinta ini tak akan pernah pudar_

 _aku berhawap kelak kita dapat bertemu kembali. Dan akan tetap menjadi sama_

 _seperti sebelumnya.._

 _aku mencintaimu"_

 _Lee kyungsoo_

"aku akan menunggu saat itu kyung..mianhae dan aku berjanji kelak kau akan menjadi milikku. Aku juga mencintai mu.. " ucap kai menatap bulan diaatas sana.

Ditempat yang sama—

Melalui jendela penumpang pesawat kyungsoo kembali menatap dan "anyeongg kim jong ini.." ucap kyungsoo dengan senyuman dan menutup kembali matanya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Hay… aku author baru disini kalian bisa panggil MUBY, dan ini ff pertama aku setelah aku menyimpan 55 fanfif dengan genre yang menurut aku keren abis. Jadi aku mau ngerayain dengan muncul ff ini ,. Maaf jika kesan jelek, dan aku butuh bantuan kalian buat aku memperbaiki diri lagi dengan kritik, saran dan hal yang membangun bahkan kalian ejek juga ga apa. But tetep review.,, kalo review nyame 33 *angka kesukaanku"aku janji bakalan kasih sequel yang lebih menarik lagi..**


End file.
